Guy's life
by ginga nagboshie gin
Summary: Guy is only 9 when he loses his family, 7 years later he meets up with the Croods.
1. The tragedy

**Sorry if I mess up writing, I am typing with one hand. I messed up my left hand, so now I can't use it :(**

A little 9-year-old walked over to a stream to collect water for his family.

**"Guy!"** A voice pierced through the air, making all the near by animals look up.

**"Come on Belt, it sound's like mom is in danger." **Guy picked up his monkey, attaching it to his waist. After putting Belt on him, Guy took off running in the direction of his mother.

**"Duke, hold on a little longer Guy will be here shortly." **A blond-haired woman said to a muscular guy.

Guy finally made it to where is parents where at, seeing them stuck in some type of black mud.

**"Don't come closer Guy." **The woman said **"It's tar, and once someone get's stuck, they never get out."**

Guy started crying when his mother said that they would never get out. **"I can help you." **The little boy sobbed.

**"Listen to me guy. Don't hide, ride the sun to Tomorrow." **The tar was already up to her neck, within a few minutes she would be gone. **"Go Guy, run."**

After hearing his mom's words, Guy took of running. He didn't know how to get to Tomorrow, but he had to find a way. He kept running until the sun set, and the dark appeared. He sat down next to a tree, barring his face in his hands, letting out several sobs. **"Belt, what should I do? I can't remember how to start a fire, I can't hunt alone." **He let out another sob.

Belt seen Guy falling apart, he knew he had to do something or else Guy would never make it to Tomorrow. Belt grabbed the Flint from Guy's pocket, hitting them together. After a few tries Belt finally got a little fire going.

**"Thank you Belt." **Guy leaned back against the tree, and fell into a restless sleep.


	2. A new day

Guy woke up as the sun appeared over the trees, the warmth of the sun warmed up his cold body. **"I guess we should find some food." **He said to Belt. Guy stood up, looking around for any food. **"We should make a trap."** Guy walked over to an open meadow, seeing a giant bird in the distance.

Belt jumped from Guy, running to a small tree in the middle of the meadow, waiting for Guy to catch up.

Guy ran after Belt **"Okay Belt, let's get this trap set up." **He tied a rope to the tree, making the tree hang down. If he giant bird stepped into the noose, then the tree would spring up sending the bird flying, killing it quickly. Guy through a small rock at the bird **"Come get me you dumb animal."**

The bird looked up, seeing Guy jumping up and down. The bird charged Guy at full speed, it hadn't had a meal in a few days, and Guy looked like the best meal ever.

Seeing the bird charging at him, Guy took off to the trap, hoping the bird stepped into the noose instead of eating him. Guy jumped over the trap, he watched as the bird stepping right into the noose. Guy walked over to the dead bird "Belt, please start a fire we are having an amazing dinner tonight."

Belt nodded, and hit the flint together starting a small fire. He watched as Guy cut two chunks from the bird and putting it over the fire to cook.

**"Now I need to think of some way to take some of the rest overs with us."** Guy sat down trying to think of an idea **"I got it, a backpack."** While the meat was cooking, Guy grabbed two giant leaves off of the tree, an grabbed two small vines. **"How do I attach the leaves?"** He thought out loud.

Belt looked over at Guy as he tried to attach the leaves, Belt took off into the forest to look for something they could use.

**"Hey Belt, I need a little help here."** Guy turned around seeing Belt gone **"Belt?"** Guy started freaking out, thinking something bad happened to him. **"He must have taken off to find something for my idea."** Guy sat down by the fire, picking up the meat, he took a bite of the juicy goodness. He hadn't eaten in a few days, his stomach rumbled with delight.

Belt came back a few minutes later caring a stick with something black at the end.

Guy looked up seeing Belt** "Belt, where were you?"** He looked at the stick **"Tar, did you go near the tar pits?"**

Belt rolled his eyes, picking up the leaf he put the tar on it.

**"I get it."** Guy picked up the leaves, putting them together with the tar. He picked up the vines and attached them to the leaves with the tar. "Belt go ahead and eat, I will cut a bit of the bird and put it into the backpack."

Belt walked over to the fire, picked up his piece of the meat.

Guy walked over to the dead bird, cutting four small slices from it and putting it into his bag. **"Ready to go Belt?"** He asked as his little friend took his last bite.

Belt nodded, walking over to Guy. He attached himself around Guy's waist waiting for Guy to begin their journey.

Guy put the backpack on, and started to walk.**"Don't hide, live. Ride the sun all the way to Tomorrow."** Guy said out loud repeating his mother's words. He wanted to give up so much, his feet ached and his head throbbed but he knew he could not give up no matter what happened. He had to carry on his mother's last wish.


	3. A new friend

7 summers later, or what Guy calls it 7 years later.

Guy sat down next to a tree, eating a delicious red apple. **"Well, we are only three day's away until we reach Tomorrow."** Guy sighed, 7 years ago to this day his parents were killed in a tar pit. Guy looked up hearing something moving in the distance, he recognized the footsteps, it was a Macawnivore. If he tried to climb a tree, it would only climb after him. If he tried to fight he would lose, the only way to get away from Macawnivore was out running it.

Guy grabbed Belt, then took off running, hoping the Macawnivore didn't see him. Guy started to speed up as he heard the loud thundering footsteps behind him. Before he knew what happened, he fell from a clif. He tried to think of something, but nothing came to his mind unit his food got snagged in some vines. Guy tried to catch his breath, but hanging upside down fifteen feet up was kind of hard to do. **"Maybe if I pull myself up onto the vines, then I can climb out."** He thought out loud.

Guy used all of his upper body strength, finally he grabbed onto the thick vine. **"Belt, climb up and see if the Macawnivore is still up there." **

Belt nodded, and went of to the top. He looked down at Guy, giving him the thumbs up.

After seeing Belt give him the thumbs up, Guy climbed back onto the ledge of the clif. He sat there crying, almost dying reminded him of his parents and how much he missed him. He wanted to be with his family again, he wanted to talk to anther person. He hadn't seen another human since his family.

Belt walked over to Guy, climbing onto his chest. Belt

**"I miss them to." **Guy stood up holding Belt **"Let's continue on."** He started walking into a valley, then stopped when he seen a girl. She was the most beautiful thing he had seen _Should I go and say hi? _He thought to himself. He summoned up his courage, and walked over to where the girl was **"HI."**

The girl looked up seeing a guy and some type of weird animal thing with him. She ran at him grabbing him by the arm, knocking him on the ground. **"Who are you?" **

Guy realized he had made a mistake going down there, he frantically tried to get away, but it was useless against the girls strength.

The girl kept him pinned down **"I said, who are you?"**

**"I'm-I'm guy." **He stuttered over his words.

**"Guy?"** The girl released him, looking at the new boy.

Guy quickly stood up, catching his breath. **"And you are?"**

**"I'm Epp." **She replied with a smile **"Are you new around here?"**

**"Yes, I am trying to escape the end of the world." **Guy replied.

**"The end of the what?" **Epp asked confused.

**"The ground is going to shake, mountains are going to fall in and lava will come out of the ground." **He replied **"Why don't you come with me?"**

Epp was about to answer when she heard her father calling for her **"I got to go."**

Guy grabbed a purple shell out of his bag **"Here take this, if you need me just call." **

Epp took the new thing **"Thank you." **She took off running to where her family was.

**"Where were you?" **Her father asked in an angry voice.

**"I found something new." **

**"NEW." **Her family shouted.

**"Get in the kill circle." **Her mother said, pushing her in the middle of their kill circle.

**"But he's nice, and good." **Epp replied, remembering Guy.

**"He?" **Her father asked.

**"Epp's got a boyfriend." **Epp's brother teased.

**"Shut up Thunk." **Epp punched her brother in the arm. **"Here I can call him." **She picked up the purple shell that Guy gave her.

**"New." ** Her father took the shell, throwing it on the ground, breaking it into little pieces.

**"What is wrong with you?"** Epp cried out, picked up the broken shell.

Epp's mother walked over to Epp, putting her hand on her should. **"Your father didn't mean it, did you Grug" **She asked her husband.

Grug turned away, ignoring his wife. He started to walk away, but stopped when the ground started to shake.

**"Guy said this would happen." **Epp said frantically as she fell from the shaking ground.

After the ground stopped shaking, Grug looked at Epp **"What else did he say?" **

**"Dad, our cave."** Thunk walked over to where their cave used to be, all that was left was crumbled rocks every where.

**"Bear owl." **Screamed Gran. The small family ran to where their cave once was. They looked over seeing something they had never seen before. There were trees everywhere, new creatures, and new smells.

**"Jump." **Grug shouted, jumping off of the clift, landing on the bottom of the forest.

Epp fell next to her father and Gran.

Thunk and Sand fell next their mother Ugga.

**"I think everyone his here." **Grug said as he counted everyone. **"We need to find another cave" ** He looked around seeing amazing things. He started walking deeper into the forest, trying to find a cave.

**"Look a cave." **Thunk said point to a cave in the meadow. The family ran into the cave looking around.

**"I don't think this is a cave." ** Epp replied, seeing a tongue. She screamed as the thing closed it's mouth, shouting them out of it's air hole.

**"What that?" **Ugga asked, seeing red birds flying through the air as the sun started to set.

**"Maybe we can eat them."** Thunk said out loud, **"Or not."** He quickly changed his mind seeing after seeing the red birds devour a ground whale, leaving nothing but bones.

**"There coming right toward us." **Gran cried out, holding her stick ready to hit anything that came near.

Epp ran over to a skull, breaking the horn off. She hopped it would be like the shell where she could call Guy._ Only one way to find out _she thought. She blew into the horn, making a loud noise. **"Please work."**

Guy looked up smiling hearing Epp call.** "Oh no." **He seen the red birds flying toward her **"Come one Belt, we got to help her." **He grabbed his torch and ran to where Epp was standing. He put his arm around Epp, holding the touch up to the birds. The birds flew around the fire, leaving Epp and her family alone.

**"I knew you would come." **Epp said smiling.

Grug ran at Guy in his attack mode. He pounded on his chest, stopped his feet several times.

Guy pushed Epp behind him **"Stand back, it's caveman." **He waved the fire in front of the five, he grabbed his knife out of his pocket. **"Don't watch, I will need to take their life."**

Epp stood between her family and Guy. **"You can't kill them."** She sighed **"They are my family."**

Guy put his knife back into his pocket, and set his torch down on the ground. **"They are your family?"**

Grug picked Guy up by his arm, looked him up and down.

**"Dad put him down."** Epp feared for Guy, she knew that he was a lot weaker then what they where.

**"Fine."** Grug let go of Guy, making him fall, hitting his head on the hard ground.

Guy rubbed his head as he fell, he knew he had to get away but didn't know how.

**"I say we kill him."** Grug said with a half smile.

**"DAD!"** Epp looked from her dad to Guy **"We need him, he is the only one that can save us."**

Grug though a second **"fine."** He grabbed Guy again, putting him in a log. **"But, he must stay in the log."**

_Great, now I will never make it to Tomorrow. _Guy sighed, it felt like he had let his family down. Their last wish was for him to make it to Tomorrow, but now..Now he is stuck in a log with a bunch of cavemen.

After walking for what seemed like hours, Grug put down the log and looked at his family. **"We will sleep here for tonight."** Grug took Guy out of the log, tying him to a tree.

Belt hung onto Guy's shoulder, cuddling closer to him.

**"As soon as everyone is asleep, I want you to untie me."**Guy whispered to Belt. He watched as the family fought over a bunch of random stuff. **"That used to be us." **He whispered to Belt

**"How about a story." **Ugga suggest to Grug

**"Yes, a story."** Grug sat sat in the middle of his family **"One night, a little tiger cub had wondered away from her family. She kept walking and walking, then gulp. She was eating my a bear owl."**

Guy started laughing **"Was not expecting that, that's not how my stories end." **Everyone looked at Guy, scooting over to him.

**"Tell us a story."** Epp begged.

Guy thought for a second, then began his story. **"There once was a family of three little bears. The oldest bear started to chase the littlest bear, the bears didn't realize but they were about to fall off a cliff. The bears started falling, but then they flew."  
**He took a deep breath **"The bears flew all the way to Tomorrow."**

**To be continued. **


	4. Chapter 4

**continued.**

Everyone looked at Guy with wide eyes. **"How did the bears fly?" **Thunk asked

**"They just did." **Guy replied, he didn't know how to explain it to them.

**"Lets get some sleep, we need to keep going in the morning." **Grug said as he gathered around his family for a group sleep.

Guy looked at Belt as the family started to sleep **"Belt, now is our chance." **

Belt nodded, he started to untie the rope that held guy to a tree. Once free, Guy picked up Belt and too off running. Guy looked over his shoulder making sure no one saw him running, he miss stepped, then fell on his back.

Grug heard something in the distance, thinking it was another predator he looked up seeing Guy trying to escape. **"Hey." **He shouted, taking off after Guy.

Guy quickly stood up, running onto a giant patch of coral.

Grug stepped on the coral, then jumped off yelling in pain. He tried to step on it again, but the pain was too much.

**"What's going on?"** Ugga asked, string from her sleep.

**"Guy got away, and I can't go after him." ** The family gathered around, trying to step on the coral.

Guy looked down at Belt who was on his shoulder. _I want to help them. _He thought to himself _I want to help HER._ He sighed, then walked closer to them. **"I will help you, but the log ****ride ends."** He looked down at the log, then at Grug **"Kick it away."**

Grug grunted, then with a powerful kick he kicked the log over Guy's head and over the hill.

**"Good."** Guy walked over to Thunk, tying fish to his feet. He then walked over to Sandy, Ugga, and Grug. After he got their shoes put on, he walked over to Epp. **"Close your eyes." **He said to her, while her eyes were closed he put shoes on her feet. **"Okay, you an open your eyes now."**

Epp screamed **"OH my god, I love them." **She looked around at her feet **"Where are my feet?"**

**"There still there." **Guy reassured her. Guy looked at the rest of the group **"We need to keep going if we want to reach the half way point before night." **

Grug reluctantly nodded, following guy and the rest of his family. After three hours of walking, they stopped to take a break and to cool off from the blazing sun.

Guy walked over to the ocean, jumping into it. He looked up seeing Epp watching him. Epp's red wavy hair hung down to her shoulders. **"Come on in, the water if perfect." **

Epp jumped in after Guy, swimming over to him. She smiled, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Deep down in her heart, she felt something that she had never felt before. She remembered her mom saying something about love, _I love Guy. _She thought to herself.

Guy smiled back at Epp, he wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, and how much he loved her. But how could he say that? Grug would kill him if he even got close. He shook the thought out of his mind, he didn't care, nothing could stop love. **"So Epp." **He hesitated for a second **"There is something that I wanted to say the moment I met you." **He took a deep breath** "Epp...I love you."  
**

Epp smiled at him, kissing him on the lips **"I love you to." **

Grug looked up from his rock, seeing Guy kissing his daughter. He stood up rushing into the water, he grabbed Guy dragging him back onto the land.

Guy was about to kiss Epp back when we was grabbed by Grug, he tired to fight but it was no use against the caveman. **"Grug, it's not what it seems." **

Grug pushed Guy against a tree **"You started to command me around, now you try to steal my little girl?"** Grug punched Guy twice, once in the jaw and the second in the stomach.

Guy fell as the two powerful punches landed down on him. He felt so weak and helpless, the only time he remembered feeling like this was when his family were killed.

Ugga saw her husband punching Guy, she quickly stood up, rushing over to the two. She stepped between them, hoping he hadn't hurt Guy to much.

Thunk and Gran ran over with Ugga, trying to separate Grug and Guy.

Epp helped Guy stand up **"Are you okay?" **She looked over at her father **"What is w****rong with you? I try to spend a few minutes with someone I like, and you blow up."**

Grug grunted, walked off **"I'm going hunting."**

Epp held her hand out to Guy, helping him up. When guy removed his hand from his jaw to stand up, Epp saw a nasty bruise.

After standing up, Guy looked at Epp, then to the rest of the family **"I'm sorry I have caused you guy's so much trouble. I guess Belt and I should head out on our own."**

**"You can't leave." **Epp said in a chocked voice, every thing seemed to be going from bad to worse?

Ugga walked over to Guy and gave him a light smile **"What happened today was not your fault. We would love for you to stay, we think of you as our family." **

Guy didn't know what to say._ Family? I haven't had a family since mine died when I was 9. Can I really just jump into another one? what if I lose them to? What if Grug kicks me out? What if they just leave me? Can I really take a chance of living with another family? _He sighed then nodded **"Thank you, I will stay for a few more days, but if I fell like Grug wants to kill me, then I will head on out."**

A few hours later Grug returned with a giant egg, the family sat around the fire enjoying their delicious dinner.

**"Guy, why don't you tell us a story."** Epp said, giving him a loving smile.

**"Yeah sure, have the smart _guy_ tell a** story." Grug said in a rude voice.

Guy looked down at the ground **"years ago, there once live a family of five. The mother was named Ema, the father David, the sister Ryu, the brother Ray, and the other brother Josh." **Guy tried to fight back the tears as he told the story have his family. **"The family always went outside to find new things, they always tried to think of ideas." **Guy paused a second, then continued. **"Ryu was only 4 years old, she was out walking in black mud when she started to sink. She called for her parents and for Ray, they tried to get her out, but they had gotten stuck in the black mud." **A tear fell down Guy's eye remembering the screaming from his family. **"Josh ran over to his family seeing them stuck in the tar, he wanted to help them, but his mother said ****It's tar, and once someone get's stuck, they never get out. ****Don't hide, ride the sun to Tomorrow.  
**

Thunk looked over at Guy **"Your stories are always happy, why did this one end so badly?"**

Guy looked up at Thunk **"NOT ALL STORIES ARE HAPPY OKAY."** Guy shouted, he got up walking away from the group. He hadn't told anyone about his life, and when he did tell it, he felt the pain all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

Epp looked from her mom then to Thunk, she wanted to go after Guy but what would she say if she found him?

**"I understand now." **Everyone looked over at Grug as he stood up. **"That was him in the story, that is why he never wanted to talk about his family before. "**

**"I will go after him." **Epp said standing up.

Grug grabbed his daughter's arm **"I think you should give him some time on his own, let him figure things out." **

Epp sighed, then sat back down, hoping Guy would come back soon.

Guy walked over to an area where the waterfall from a hill, he called it a waterfall. He sat down on a walk, he buried his face into his hands. Belt nuzzled into Guy's shoulder, he could tell that his best friend was remembering his family. **"I guess we will make camp here." **Guy started a small fire with a few twigs. He laid down next to the fire, closing his eyes, falling into a restless sleep.

Grug woke up the next morning. He looked at his family, making sure everyone was safe. **"1,2,3,4,5,6..."** He looked around for Guy, he still hadn't returned.

**"Grug, what's wrong?" **Ugga asked, seeing Grug have a worried look on his face.

**"Guy has not returned yet."**

**"What!?" **Epp jumped up, looking around for Guy. **'I will go and look for him." **

**"No, I will look for him." **Grug grabbed his daughters arm.

**"You two stay here, I will go find him." **Everyone looked over at Ugga as she suddenly spoke **"Guy doesn't need someone to be poking at him, or someone to lecture him. He lost his family, what he needs is some motherly love." **With that, she walked off in the direction that Guy had went yesterday.**  
**

Guy slowly woke up, looking over at Belt who was fast asleep by the fire. **"Well, I guess we should be heading to Tomorrow now." **He thought out loud.

**"Your going to leave without saying goodbye?"  
**

Guy spun around, almost tripping over his feet. **"I was uh..."**

**"Remember what I said, you will always be our family." **Ugga said, giving a soft smile.

**"It's just." **He turned around, showing his back to her. Guy tried to fight back the hot tears. He wanted so much to go to a family, but he couldn't bear the thought of seeing them die.

Ugga calmly walked over to Guy, pulling him into a hug.

Guy finally let the tears run down his face **"I can't lose anyone else." **He said sobbing

**"I know, but you're not going to lose us." **Ugga kept him in a firm hug, letting him cry. **"Just come back with me, everything will be all right." **

Guy buried his face into her shoulder, he didn't know what to say or do. _Can I really go back with them? I'm such an idiot._

Ugga let go of Guy, putting her finger under his chin so she could look him in the eyes. **"I think of you as a son, I don't want to lose. None of us want to lose you."** She looked over at Belt who was now sitting on Guy's shoulder **"Come back with us, both of you." **With that, she walked off. It was up to Guy of what he wanted to do.

Guy took a deep breath, brushing his tears away **"Wait. I'll come with you." **Guy followed Ugga back to their camp, and for once in a long time Guy had found his forever family.

The End.


End file.
